Halo The end of time
by ajisaki
Summary: cross over between Dr Who and Halo, contains everyone's favorite characters, MC, Dr, Master, Johnson, Keyes, Arbiter , Rtas and lots of other.


Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome halo series from Bungie

Nor do I own BBC's Doctor who

I do not own the characters and other copy-righted items from above series/ games

A/N- this is my first story ever, so please R&R, excuse my terrible writing and tell me how you think of it and how I should change it. Also correct the time in the story if it's wrong, I just took a guess at the Halo ones.

"The Flood? Hell, Chief, it's going to take more than that pack of walking alien horror-show freaks to take out Sergeant A. J. Johnson!"- Corporal Locklear, UNSC-MC

Prologue

25.12.2009 Earth

The Doctor curled up in a ball on the ground as he absorbed the radiation from the Vocci glass chamber. He slowly got up and was greeted by Wilfred

"Hello" he heard

"Hi" he replied as he slowly returned to his senses

"Still with us?"Wilfred asked

Wavering the question, the Doctor got up "The system's dead, I absorbed it all, whole thing's kaput" he pushed the glass door open "now it opens" he said

"You're in a hell of a state, you got some battle scars there" Wilfred pointed at the Doctor's face

"Well, the price to pay for saving the universe" he replied "Everything's back to Normal now, want a lift home?"

"Sure Doctor, that'd be nice"

"Right then, to the tardis"

3.8.2553 Halo-Alpha MK-II

Johnson groaned as struggled to get up "Damn, tinker bell sure is a pain in the butt." He looked down at his burnt chest "Damn I just had that fixed last Christmas."

"Well, you're finally up, mind giving me a little help with these" came a voice next to him

Johnson looked up at the voice and saw a scruffy looking man with short white hair in a black hooded top holding a tube like object shooting yellow laser at the horde of flood, attempting to keep them at bay. He raised the assault rifle next to him and looked at the ammo counter 'full ammo, good luck finally' he thought and then pulled the trigger and sent hot lead into the sea of cursed yellow balloon-like infection forms.

Several minutes later

"Thanks for the help, let me patch you up" The man raised his tube like object pointing at Johnson's chest and shot a beam at it, mending his burnt flesh"Laser screwdriver, never leave home without it, got a name"

"Thanks, the name's Johnson, Sgt Avery. J. Johnson, , what about you?" came a cough-mixed reply from Johnson

"The Master" The man replied "You mind telling me where and when we're at"

"You kidding me?" Johnson replied in shock of the lack of knowledge "The Halo Alpha MK-II. Date? I'd say August the 3rd 2553"

"2553?" the man spoke again "You are at the End of the war with the Convenent right?"

"You're right, and how did you know that?" Johnson asked "and what sort of name is the master"

"Well for starters I ain't human" The master smiled "and Master is what they call me back at home, back at Gallifrey" Then The Master remembered the last things that happened to him before he somehow ended up on a flood filled WMD "Well there's no more Gallifrey and my race, the Time lords are no more, there are only two surviving Children of Gallifrey"

"What happened?" Johnson asked

"Well there was a war, a war that burned across the universe, between two almighty civilizations, and in the end blood-lust crazed both of the races and they both tried to destroy the Universe, but they are stopped by the other survivor of the Time lord race, The Doctor. In a desperate act to save the universe he destroyed both races- the Dalek and his own kin. So in an instance the greatest threat to the universe and one of the most ancient civilizations in the Universe burned and vanished and the we two cowards survived" The Mastered answered him " But it's all over now, the Universe is safe, and as long as the Doctor is out there it always will be. I've sent out a Universal Distress signal throughout time and space, if anyone will find us, he will"

Time Unknown, onboard the TARDIS

A yellow light appeared and all of a sudden, and an armoured man with a shaven head appeared in the TARDIS.

"Huon particles, not again" The Doctor is dazed "Only a handful of races is capable of this, all of them are dead, I've Ended 3 of them myself, which leaves only one, the Old Humans"

"Hello, where the hell Am I?" The man asked "I'm supposed to be dead, and who the bloody hell are you"

"Sorry about that, name's The Doctor" he answered "You are on board my TARDIS, simply put, my spaceship, so to speak"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor, yours?"

"Sgt Forge, "

"UNSC, that'd make him from about 23-27th century and a worshipper of the Old-humans"

"Excuse me, Old-humans? What are they?"

"Forerunners you'd call them, and they are the ones that sent you here"

The Doctor explained to him "Caused any Supernovas lately?"

"How did you know?"

"Long story ..." The Doctor was about to explain to him when the TARDIS suddenly started to shake and hurled its 2 occupants around on the floor

The Doctor climbed back up and looked at the screen "What the, someone's broadcasting an emergency rescue signal. Locking on, it's taking us through time and space to, what? How? The 26th century, the edge of the Milky Way and it's from the, the, the Master?"

3.8.2553 Halo-Alpha MK-II.

Woosh ... Woosh ... Woosh...Woosh

"There we are, rescue arrives" The master said to Johnson as a blue box materialised in front of his face

"Wha...wha...what the hell is that thing"

"That, is a TARDIS, think of it as a spaceship that also travels through time."

The Door of the blue box opened and came from it a man in a suit, a rather skinny man with rather untidy hair and a battle-scarred face.

"Oh Doctor" The master opened his arms and walked towards the TARDIS

"Master" came a reply from The Doctor" but how?"

All of a sudden the ground started to shake, and the sound of the flood was heard again,

"We got to go" The master rushed towards the door, followed closely by Johnson "I'll explain later"

The two ran in to the TARDIS and The Doctor shut the door behind them, and both The Doctor and The Master rushed towards the console.

"How...It's bigger on the inside" Johnson was amazed just like all other occupants of the TARDIS

"That's a story for later" came a shout from the Doctor "we are out of here, allons-y!!"

And the TARDIS shook violently as the whooshing sound came back

"Got a spare suit, Doctor?" The master asked "Mind if I borrow the bathroom, really need a shower"

End of Prologue


End file.
